Sleeping Beauty (Jaén Producción Style)
Sleeping Beauty is the first spoof by Jaén Producción, which has appeared on YouTube in October 1 2018, and is now in progress. Cast *Anna (from Frozen) as Aurora/Briar Rose *Kristoff (from Frozen) as Prince Phillip *Elsa (from Frozen) as Flora *Star Butterfly (from Star vs The Forces of Evil) as Fauna *Molly (from Bubble Guppies) as Merryweather *Lord Dominator (from Wander Over Yonder) as Maleficent *Flynn Rider (from Tangled) as King Stefan *Rapunzel (from Tangled) as Queen Leah *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as King Hubert *Donald Duck as Lackey *Sven (from Frozen) as Samson *Iago (from Aladdin) as Diablo the Raven *Dragon Maleficent as Herself *Forest Animals as themselves *Maleficent's Goons - Various Villains *The Narrator as himself *Princess Aurora (Baby) - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *Prince Phillip (Young) - Young Kristoff (Frozen) Movie Used: *Sleeping Beauty (1959) Footage: *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) *Frozen 2 (2019) *Star vs The Forces of Evil (2015) *Bubble Guppies (2011) *Wander Over Yonder (2013) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled Ever After (2012) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *The Simpsons (1989) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Donald Duck Films, Movies, And Episodes *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) Gallery Anna in Frozen.jpg|Anna as Aurora/Briar Rose Kristoff 2013.png|Kristoff as Prince Phillip Elsa Forever.jpg|Elsa as Flora Star-butterfly-star-vs-the-forces-of-evil.png|Star Butterfly as Fauna Molly-bubble-guppies-8.68.jpg|Molly as Merryweather Lord Dominator.jpg|Lord Dominator as Maleficent -Hi-flynn-rider-of-disney-tangled-20358612-980-530.jpg|Flynn Rider as King Stefan Rapunzel princess hero.jpg|Rapunzel as Queen Leah Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as King Hubert Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Lackey SVEN2.png|Sven as Samson Iago.jpg|Iago as Diablo the Raven Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Herself Forest Animals.jpg|Forest Animals as themselves Tumblr static disney villains wallpaper by disneyfreak19-d2gsw1u.jpg|Various Villains as Maleficent's Goons Marvin_Miller_1958.jpg|The Narrator as himself Rapunzel-rapunzel-fitzherbert-28623499-500-281.jpg|Rapunzel (Baby) as Princess Aurora (Baby) Young kristoff by frozen mmd-d7fw5zf.png|Young Kristoff as Prince Phillip (Young) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Sleeping Beauty (Jaén Producción Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Once Upon a Dream") *Sleeping Beauty (Jaén Producción Style) Part 2 - Prologue/"Hail to the Princess Anna" *Sleeping Beauty (Jaén Producción Style) Part 3 - The Three Good Girls/Gifts of Beauty and Voice *Sleeping Beauty (Jaén Producción Style) Part 4 - Lord Dominator/Love Conquers All *Sleeping Beauty (Jaén Producción Style) Part 5 - The Girl's Plan *Sleeping Beauty (Jaén Producción Style) Part 6 - Lord Dominator's Frustation Category:Jaén Producción Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs